Pokeronpa
by PastelBatch
Summary: Junko Enoshima was being executed when the portal opened. Now in a strange world with a strange teddy bear, a notebook, and no memories.
1. Chapter 1

"What on Earth?" questioned Junko "Huh? What is going on?"

"You've lost, Junko Enoshima." announced Kirigiri.

"Lost? I lost? Really?" Junko said as she slumped over. "N-no way... That's just..." Enoshima suddenly perks up, "That's just amazing! So this is despair. I sneaked into this school two years ago." She continues giggling, "I came up with the most detailed plan ever. I even killed my own sister! But... at the very last moment, I failed." Throwing her arms wide, the Ultimate Despair went on, "This is super despair! I couldn't be despairingly happier!"

Makoto interrupted, " Wh-what are you saying?

"I mean, it's punishment time now," Junko smiled "isn't it?"

"W-Wait! It's not like we want you to die!' Makoto exclaimed.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Junko. "Haven't you been listening? I see no hope in living. In fact, I plan to enjoy this once-in-a-lifetime despair of death to the fullest. SO DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME!" The yangire blonde suddenly switched from anger to amusement as her hand hovered above the fate-sealing button. She laughed maniacally. "This is so wonderful. So this is the despair of death. I wanted to stain the world with this marvelous despair! Well, here it comes." As her eyes became spirals of hope and despair, Junko Enoshima started her end. "A special punishment fit for the grand finale. Now, let's do it! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" She pushed the button and was found guilty.

Junko stood on a chair and waved happily at her classmates as the execution commenced.

Super Duper Nasty Torture started with Million Fungoes, Junko smiled in her baseball attire as the baseballs thundered on her relentlessly. Next was Motorcycle Death Cage, in which the demented woman sat upon a motorcycle with a bored expression painted on her face. The orb shaped cage was electrified as the vehicle defied gravity. Versailles Style Witch Hunt Stake had Junko sitting atop a large pile of burning wood, she meditated as a fire engine landed atop her. The mastermind was then smacked on the back in A Dozer Master, all the while with stars in her Space Journey simply sent a waving Junko to space and back in a crash landing. Finally Detention, the demented woman sat in a chair clutching a stuffed Monokuma in her arms. A giant conveyor belt pulled her close towards a crushing machine.

As the conveyor reeled the mastermind toward the giant weight, she flashed a piece sign. But just the weight was coming down, a strange light filled the room. Behind the blonde was what appeared to be a portal of sorts. Junko dropped the out of surprise escape switch, and was swallowed whole by the light. The heavy weight fell crushing air, and leaving the remaining students in a despairing level of confusion.

Ryoko awoke in a place she'd later learn was called a pokemon center. She sat up rubbing her now bandaged head. The strawberry blonde took in the peach walls, cream floor, and blue door. She realized this must be a hospital of sorts when the nurse came in.

"Oh look, you're up!" the pink haired nurse cheered. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhh, I have a headache the size of…" she paused, realizing she didn't remember anything. "I...don't remember anything."

"Oh you poor thing," the nurse sat down in a red cushion seat. "My name is Nurse Joy, can you tell me your name?"

Ryoko thought long and hard but wasn't able to recall anything. "I… I don't know it…"

"Hmm, it seems you have a severe case of amnesia," Nurse Joy pulled out a notebook that Ryoko immediately remembered. "We found you with this notebook, does it look familiar?"

"Oh, yeah that's mine!" Ryoko gasped as she received the book from the nurse. "Ryoko Otonashi… That's what my name is."

"If that's really yours then that means you've always had memory issues," Joy stood up and started looking through the cabinets. "Luckily for you we have medicine for even the worst cases of memory loss." Joy stepped back from the cabinet with something that looked like a spray.

"What's that?" Ryoko asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"This is a medicine that cures amnesia" Joy put a hand to her mouth while she giggled. We have a lot of cases like this from new Drowzee trainers." She then sprayed Ryoko's head with the medicine.

"You'll want to take a nap while the medicine kicks in."


	2. Chapter 2: Junko version

I woke up in my bed before realizing what today was. It was December 16th, the day I'd get a pokemon! Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur swirled through my head. Which one should I pick? I jumped into some clothes and sped to Oak's lab.

"Ah, well if it isn't young Chase?" Oak said with a smile. He gestured me over to a table where two others were standing.

"Hey there neighbor!" the brown headed boy beamed. He noticed my blank stare. "Don't tell me you forgot my name again!"

"Uh, what was your name again?" the professor asked scratching his head.

"Ha ha," the boy laughed sarcastically. "You know who I am Chase."

"Heheh, sorry Trace." I smirked. "You know it's fun to joke with you."

"Aww, cute friendships are like soooo in style!" said the strawberry blonde standing next to the pokeballs.

"Um, what's your name?" Chase asked.

"Oh!" the girl stepped back a bit. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Junko Enoshima. Let's be friends, kay‽" She suddenly grabbed Trace and I, pulling us into a group hug.

Trace wiggled out of Junko's grip and sat in a chair to catch his breath, his face as red as the chair he sat in.

"Aww, you two are shy," the girl pouted "I'll let you choose first as apology!"

Oak gestured me towards the table where I reached for the middle ball.

As my hand neared it, the ball began to glow a brilliant blue. Suddenly an Eevee burst out and nuzzled into my palm. Its soft fur rubbed against me as it climbed atop my head and rested there.

"It seems that Eevee really likes you!" Oak smiled. "If you look at its tail you'll know what gender it is, yours looks to be male."

Trace had gained the strength to walk again and reached for the pokeball to the left. It opened in a similar fashion to mine, but the Pikachu that came out looked up at him in curiosity. It then jumped up on Trace's shoulder and nuzzled its red cheek into its trainers face.

"Young Junko, the last one is yours." the professor was now sitting in a blue chair.

As Junko reached for her pokeball something strange happened, the Clefairy inside burst out and scrambled to get itself away from her.

"Junko my girl," Oak frowned, "It seems this Clefairy doesn't really like you. It probably senses the wormhole energy coming off of you." Trace and I shared matching baffled looks.

"The Nurse Joy from Vermillion City saw the whole thing." a lab assistant said, pulling up the footage.

The computer screen was filled with an image of the cracked sky. The crack split open to reveal a hole, in which a battered Junko tumbled from.

"Oh my!" Shouted Nurse Joy from within the video.

"Arcanine, catch that girl!" called Officer Jenny.

The pokemon rushed to catch Junko before her head hit the ground. Arcanine successfully saved Junko before carrying her over to the worried duo. The video then ended.

"Wait, why was she all beat up?" Trace gasped wide eyed.

"I was being bullied before I fell in the wormhole." Junko said casually.

"But why?" I asked. "You're so pretty."

"Oh you're too kind." Junko blushed. "It's cuz I don't go anywhere without my teddy bear." She suddenly pulled out a two-toned bear and hugged it to her body. "His name's Monokuma, you're not gonna bully me right?"

"N-no, not at all!" I rushed out. "It's actually kinda cute."

"I agree!" Trace piped in.

"Aww, you guys are makin' me blush!" she pulled out two more of the bears and handed Trace and I one each. "I worked so hard to make them, s-so please take care of them!"Junko gushed with her eyes glowing.

"Well then, now that you all know each other," Oak interjected. "Would you three like to battle?"

"Yeah!" the three of us new trainers cheered.

We got into a triangular formation and began a three way battle. It seemed my Eevee had the moves growl, tackle, and tail whip.

"Clefairy use growl!" Junko cheered. The Clefairy respond by growling at its trainer. "Okay, I think we'll sit thos one out…"

"Eevee use tackle!" I called to my partner. Eevee complied, landing a critical hit on Trace's Pikachu.

"Aw darn, well you did your best Pikachu." Trace said as his Pikachu fainted.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! Thanks for waiting all this time! As an early christmas gift I give you this chapter. I'm planning on releasing another chapter on December 24th as another gift to you, so please enjoy. I know that some of you out there are excited to see more Ryouko, and don't worry, she'll be appearing again quite soon! Keep enjoying and don't forget to read my other works! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ryouko version

I woke up in a strange room and looked around. The walls were a yellowish tone that turned to orange near the floor. Said floor was a clean, pale peach color made of tile. To my left I noticed a red-orange desk that held a single notebook on its surface. The notebook read Ryouko Otonashi's Memory Notebook. That's right! I'm Ryouko!

I quickly grabbed the notebook and read up on what I'd forgotten.

Entry on November 21,

I woke up in what the pink-haired woman called a pokemon center. She said something about medicine and drowsy trainers, but I was probably just tired. The lady said her name is Nurse joy and she sprayed me with some memory medicine. I think I can feel it's effects, but for now I'll take anap like she said to.

End of entry.

Now that I read the entry, I realised that I could remember a lot from the previous year. The medicine really had helped! I just don't know what's up with the weird stuffed bear.

* * *

One month later,

I woke up in the bed professor Birch had been letting me borrow for the last month. Oh that's right! It's December 24th! My birthday!

"Ryouko, come downstairs for your birthday presents!" Birch said from my doorway.

"Of course, I'll be right down." I smiled before getting ready for the day ahead.

After getting ready, I headed downstairs and heard its cry, a little Swablu was there, waiting. It turned and looked at me, "Swa!"

"Hey, Ryouko!" Birch cheered. "It looks like my daughter, May, is back from her trip. Why don't you take that Swablu and meet her!"

"Okay professor!" I smiled as the blue and white puffball nuzzled into my cheek.

I left the house and headed up route 101, that's where I found May and some boy I'd never heard of.

"Oh, you must be Ryouko," May beamed. "It's nice to meet you! I'm May and this is my friend, Brendan." The boy in question smiled and waved at me. "I see you've got your starter, you and Brendan should have a battle!"

A Skitty padded from behind the boy, "C"mon Skitty, we can do this!"

* * *

After a short battle Swablu had fainted. "Here," Brendan handed me a strange gem. "It's called a revive, it wakes up fainted pokemon."

May handed me some sprays. "And these are potions, they heal a pokemon's wounds."

Together we healed up Swablu and Skitty.

"Oh, Ryouko since it's your birthday I thought I'd give you this." May dug through her bag before pulling out a pokeball. "Inside is a rare pokemon, one that this region usually uses for starters."

* * *

 **Happy holidays to y'all and happy birthday to Junko, Mukuro, and Ryouko! Sorry that the chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will be a much more** **fulfilling** **length!**


End file.
